


Notes and Sweets

by imthepunchlord



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Luka and Tikki interactions, Lukanette, Small Drabble, Snippets, bits of interactions, civilian dating hero, civilian/hero, short and sweet drabble, wrote these on tumblr and posting them here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: A drabble for Luka and Marinette.





	1. Little Wonders in Messes

**Author's Note:**

> May end up writing for here, we'll have to see.

Messes are unavoidable, Marinette can get that. She’s been apart of a few messes herself. Sometimes she’s the cause of said messes. It’s a fact she doesn’t really hold a lot of pride in. Its actually something that frustrates her a lot.

She fumbles.

She messes up.

Time is wasted, time that could’ve been spent getting something done. Time that is essential and is now wasted because of this. And sometimes any progress that could be made was lost.

Messes are unavoidable, Marinette has come to accept that, but there are times that she just… why is she like this?

Marinette stared at the sheets of paper before her, sprawled out on the ground, the cups of paint rolling about, leaving smears of colors on the once blank sheets.

Marinette sagged on the floor, laying her face flat on the cool surface, sighing.

Good job, Marinette, she thought to herself. You had one job to bring paints and sheets of paper up to the art club. And now they were all covered in paintings.

There was a poke at her side, Tikki wondering out, “Are you ok Marinette?”

“I’ll be fine,” Marinette sighed. “Just… give me a minute.”

“It’s ok,” Tikki reassured, floating up, nestling up against Marinette’s neck. “You can just get more.”

“Yep…”

Tikki leaned on her, stroking Marinette’s cheek soothingly. Her antennas perked when she heard footsteps drawing near. She wiggled into Marinette’s blazer, just as a shadow fell over Marinette.

“Is it nice on the floor?” a voice teased out, making Marinette turn, looking up to see Luka standing over her, having a slight start.

“Yes! Uh, ni-nice enough,” Marinette stuttered, turning away, cheeks pink, lips pursed in a huff.

Luka chuckled, crouching down beside her, looking at the mess Marinette made.

“I tripped,” Marinette murmured, “and made a mess.”

“It’s a pretty mess,” Luka said.

“It’s still a mess,” Marinette mumbled, sitting up, leaning on her hands. “This was supposed to be used to make some pretty art.”

Luka raised a brow, looking over the chaotic creation. “That’s not art?”

“It’s a mess,” Marinette repeated. “This was supposed to be hung up outside the library.”

Luka drew near, picking up one sheet carefully, holding it up. “That’s not art?”

Marinette ducked under Luka’s arm, looking at it with new eyes. She hummed, tilting her eyes as she reconsidered it. That actually wasn’t to bad looking… Luka jumped when she snatched it from him, sitting back and holding it up, looking at this again.

Creation born from chaos…

Marinette beamed, a fire relit in her gaze. “This will work!” she declared, leaping to her feet, gathering up those sheets of paint covered paper, careful not to make the smudge of them worse.

“Thank you, Luka! This will work!”

And she was off, almost slipping again as she ran around the corner, going a little faster than she should.

With a fond, amused smile, Luka started to pick up the spilled paint, eyeballing the bits of paint stains on the floor. With a slight shrug, Luka decided to leave it. The school was due for a bit of color, and it was good for character.


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little throw back to Snuggle Bug.

It was warm. Warm and soft and wonderful. Marinette released a content sigh, enjoying the feeling of the blankets on her skin and the soft, firm heat of the body pressed against hers, practically a second blanket. At the cold winter that settled over Paris, it was perfect. It was just what she needed, to nestle down in the heat and let it wrap around her.

She nuzzled her pillow, lips curling up into a smile as a warm breath brushed her scalp, tickling her skin pleasant. Snuggled up between her neck and an arm, Tikki stretched and hummed, nuzzling the warm skin, equally happy at the warmth surrounding her.

It was nice.

It was perfect.

She didn’t want to ever get up and leave this. She just wanted to lay in bed, to sleep, keep far, far, far, faaaaar away from the cold as far as possible. Ladybugs did not like cold. Cold was for sleepy time and this was perfect. Warm snuggles for sleepy cuddles.

She roused when there was a slight buzz, cracking her eyes open slightly at the hum. Ignoring his grumble, she wiggled slightly, peeking over her pillow to see her phone lighting up, shining with a screen, flashing the alert.

It was time to go.

Marinette let out a long dragging whine, dropping her face back into the pillow. It was cold outside she didn’t want to go.

“Don’t go,” Luka mumbled near, his head buried under the pillow, one leg sticking out of the blanket. How he could do that was beyond Marinette. All part of her had to be under the sheets, had to be warm. He reached out blindly, half-heartedly patting her head and accidentally patting Tikki too, waking the kwami.

When Tikki wiggled out from under his hand, Luka wiggled his closer, one eye peeking out under the pillow, watching Marinette lay still, staring back at him and definitely not moving to get up yet. Luka cracked a sleepy smirk.

Marinette said, “I’m working up my will to get up.”

“Sure.”

“I will take this blanket with me.”

“Oh no, how will I survive?”

Marinette puffed up her cheeks, closing her eyes as Luka laughed. She felt him slide close, his cheek against her shoulder, his arm laid over her back, light enough to get free whenever she wanted. Marinette still didn’t move, not even as her phone let out another warning, telling her that it was time to go.

“You’re parents are waiting for you to cover the bakery, right?” Luka asked.

She hummed.

“Hm… I wouldn’t say no to you staying in bed longer.”

“It is warm,” she whispered, leaning over and resting her head on Luka’s, a pleasant tingle dancing on her scalp as his fingers played with her hair.

It was would be so easy to fall back asleep and to bury herself back under the sheets, to sleep the day away. Luka brought up a few times that she wasn’t sleeping enough, a lazy day like this would be good.

Marinette gave her pillow a squeeze before she released it. Luka rolled onto his back, stretching as Marinette wiggled out of bed, muttering a soft, “Ow,” when she accidentally kneed his side.

“Its cold, its cold, its cold,” Marinette grumbled as she stood up, immediately wrapping her arms around herself, hurrying to freshen up.

“I’m going to stay with the blanket,” Tikki called out, now on top of Marinette’s pillow. “It is warm here.”

“Sweet,” Luka said.

Scoffing slightly as she put her hair up in a bun, she snatched up Luka’s coat, burying herself as deeply into it as she could get. Hopefully, this would be enough to get her to the bakery so Maman and Papa could have the afternoon off for their anniversary.

Coming near to the bed, she pointed to them as Tikki and Luka looked up at her. “Don’t eat all the cookies.”

“No promises,” Luka said. Luka pointed back at her, “Don’t go hugging people because you’re cold.”

“No promises,” Marinette teased, giving Luka’s brow a kiss before she headed for the door. Luka turned, watching her go, the door closing behind her. With a soft sigh, he rolled over to her side of the bed, catching the warmth left behind, the lingering scent of her. He didn’t mind Tikki as she crawled under the covers, pressing against his chest with one small shiver before she relaxed.

With a grin, he quietly wondered, “So, how many cookies do you want to bet that she hugs the first person she comes across outside?”

Tikki gave a sleepy, contemplative hum, considering her answer. 


	3. The Sun and The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the differences and similarities that can keep the balance.

Differences were essential. It kept things balanced, kept things interesting.

Like them as a pair. The differences were essential and there.

She was a flame, a blaze, the sun. Burning bright, energetic, warm, always moving, always working, her light shining bright or dimming down, and she moved till she was burnt out. Going still and resting till that flame was lit once more and she off again, burning energy and jumping onto whatever she wanted to focus on. Her anger was a mighty firestorm, out of control, intense, and hot. Her love was a hearth, drawing others around her to soak in the heat and to provide light.

He was a stream, a river, the ocean. He was still and calm, passive, relaxed. He rolled with the flow, let the world spin and the energy flare around him. He went with it, enjoyed the ride of it, to see where the chaos went, being a raindrop in the wind. But he was not so passive to be splashed around and controlled. But he was a wave, a storm ready to rise, to be expressive and to bellow with a burst of energy and life. He could be loud, thundering. Fearless.

He relished the chaos, the creativity of disorder.

She worked off order, seeing her path, her way and making sure things worked out as they needed to.

Sometimes she could be too intense and harsh, burning with her anger, her words precise and painful.

Sometimes he was too still, too disordered, unable to bring out the words he wanted to say, not knowing how to say them and just leave it all to drown in a mess.

Sometimes she just burned too hot, making others back away till she dimmed down to ashes.

Sometimes he sat in the deep dark, letting the currents of his emotions swirl in his frustration till he was drowned.

Differences were essential. They kept things balanced; but similarities played a role in the balance as well that grounded and tied them together.

The softness of both. The warmth and the cool touch.

The song the water liked to hum and sing, the tune it loved to fill the air, to serenade.

The dance of the fire, the energy, the light and art that shone through it, captivating and beautiful, how it drew near warmth and brightened up the day.

They were fire and water, bright and dim, warm and cool, energetic and calm.

Creativity manifested in both, filling wonder in all.

Love manifested in both, providing warmth and support and life.

They were different as can be, but balanced each other out well, revolving around each other, providing and making up for what was lacking.

She was the sun, warm and providing.

He was the sea, cool and nurturing.


	4. fluff on the chaise

Luka frowned, lips pursed as he slid his fingers over the strings. That didn’t sound right. He turned the key, tightening the strings, giving them another brush, listening to the tune. A bit better on his ears but not quite there. He huffed, leaning back on Marinette’s chaise, letting the familiar weight of his guitar rest on his stomach.

Focused on tuning his guitar, trying to find that right sound, he didn’t see that bit of red that moved along the Parisian roofs, heading back homewards. He did look when he heard the bed above creak in protest, seeing a worn out Ladybug sitting on the mattress, staring out in a daze.

She blinked when Luka moved, setting his guitar down, sitting up and looking towards her. She offered him a small, tired smile before coming down to the chaise.

No words were exchanged as Ladybug just dropped down and nestled up against his chest. Luka leaned back, arms loosely around her, letting her lay on him. He squinted at the flash of pink, watching as Tikki rose up in the air then dropped. She grabbed his wrist just in time, wiggling her little body as she crawled up, and sagged with a soft sigh as she relaxed.

Luka stared at the little kwami, still a little unsure of just how to respond to the little being that barely weighed a feather on his wrist. Tikki didn’t seem to mind, dozing away on her perch, just like Marinette, slouched on him, looking like she was already asleep.

Just how tough was the akuma today, he wondered. He had only just heard the news as he had arrived, Marinette already went to take care of it and wasn’t back until an hour later, worn out.

He laid his chin on her head, closing his eyes as he wrapped an arm around her, leaning back till he was laid out on the chaise, not minding as Marinette squirmed and wiggled to get more comfortable. Tikki herself barely moved from where she slept. He cracked a grin as both holder and kwami released a content breath.

Tikki really wasn’t kidding when she said the bond between holder and kwami being deep, how it was strong enough to connect them mind, body, and soul. For them to work together, to always know what to do. Even their breathing was in sync.

Carefully, shy that he could wake her, Luka ran his fingers through Marinette’s hair, finding bits of leaves and debris that he plucked out, a very small pile on the floor.

“Just what did you get into?” he wondered, relieved to find no scrape or scratch. Just a tired girlfriend with had remains of the battle in her hair.

Marinette only hummed, her lips brushing against his neck as she shifted against, squashing her nose against his skin. This she thought would be nice, just cuddling and napping on her chaise. Well, so she had thought and planned.

Luka tensed, a strangled sound coming out of him.

Marinette woke a little, eyes cracking open. “Luka.”

“Sorry. Ticklish. Ticklish right there. Hair is not helping.”

Luka swore he could feel that tired smirk growing on her lips.

Oh no.


End file.
